blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 146
is the 146th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Yami watch Licht standing over a wounded Julius, who manages to get a hold of the two Magic Stones. Yami notices William's helmet and asks Licht what is going on while mistaking him for William. Licht introduces himself to Yami, and says that William is currently asleep. As Yami tells Licht that he better be ready for what happens next, when he notices Marx. As Marx is panicking about what has happened, Yami yells at Marx to go get help. Marx then rushes off to go get medical help for Julius. Licht tells Yami that that is useless since Julius is already beyond saving. Licht also says that Julius has his respect since he continued to protect the kingdom to his last. As Licht is about to tells Yami something else, Valtos suddenly appears. Licht tells Yami that this will be the last time that they understand one another's viewpoint and quickly goes through Valtos's portal, before Yami can attack them. Yami then goes to check on Julius, while telling him to hand on. Julius tells Yami how amazing his spell was, which Yami replies that this is no time to be talking about that. Julius also says that Yami has become an amazing Magic Knight, Yami tells Julius that he is 28 years old and that asks how long Julius is going to talk to him like a kid. Julius also comments about how he can be at ease since the next generation is growing up strong and reliable. Julius then comments about how the generation after that are already beginning to bud, and that his hopes and dreams will be carried on by the next generation of Magic Knights. At the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base, Mereoleona continues her assault against Rhya. Rhya thinks about how he will not be able to get out of this one and that he has acknowledged Mereoleona's strength. Rhya decides to self-destruct and take Mereoleona with him. As Rhya prepares to blow up when Mereoleona strikes him, Asta notices this and stops him with his Anti-magic sword. As Mereoleona stops her assault, Rhya thinks about how Asta has remarkable speed in insight and his movements. Asta explains how he knows that signs of when someone is going to blow themselves up because he has already seen it twice, and punches Rhya while telling him to stop throwing his life away. Asta asks what the Eye of the Midnight Sun is doing, and he has no idea about their revenge against humanity since they are human too. Asta also asks to hear their story since he will tells them his, and that they cannot die until that happens. Mereoleona is angry and grabs Asta for butting in on their fight. Mereoleona tells Asta that the Eye of the Midnight Sun has not intention of understanding them and that they need to crush them here and now. Asta asks Mereoleona why, since the Eye of the Midnight Sun members are human too and that they are angry because on of them are hurt. Julius thinks about how he wanted to create a kingdom with no discrimination or hate. Asta also tells Mereoleona that he wants to create a land where everyone is free to laugh and smile together when he is the magic emperor. Mereoleona thinks about how Asta is proclaiming something so grandiose and straightforward. Rhya thinks about how Asta is serious and how there was someone like Asta a long time ago. Rhya also thinks about how if everyone was like Asta then things might be different, but then comments about how its too late for them to stop now. Elsewhere, Licht and Valtos appear before the stone tablet that has the magic stones. Fights *Julius Novachrono vs. Licht *Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Rhya Magic and Spells used References Navigation pl:Rozdział 146